Can't Break Through
by xxmusic rock
Summary: Dan/Blair. TV based. Dan's tired of running around in circles after Serena, and now he's going to move on to someone who understands him - Blair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, it was around the time when Gossip Girl hadn't started up again that I decided to write this fanfic. I own nothing, and I just hope I can share the Dair love. This fic picks up where the end of season one left. Dan and Serena are separated and Blair's the one that's picking up the pieces for her best friend.

* * *

Why does it feel like it's raining  
in my head? I don't understand.  
_-- "Can't break through" by Busted._

What _is_ going on? Why the hell am I so confused as to what's going on. Isn't it simple enough? I've broken up with Serena and all Blair seems to do is keep on telling me that she's been moping around and not doing everything she's been trying to convince her to do. What, is it because I broke up with her? Oh, it wasn't that ... it was out of the ball park for me, I know. At the beginning of the year, I was completely infatuated, and in love with that girl. But now, I don't know how I feel. Every time I think of the Sah- Georgina incident, I feel a shiver go down my spine and I start to wonder whether I've made the right decision.

I've always thought that starting a relationship with someone always meant something. Something more than just friendship and trust. Yes, those were always there, but there was more to it. There were just moments you couldn't share or have with a friend and that was what I thought I had with Serena. It almost seemed like a dream come true for me when Serena had agreed to go out with me. After all, the last time I saw her, she didn't even know who I was. A year later and we were going out. But that all seemed to change with the arrival of Serena van der Woodsen who was back for the beginning of junior year. I could remember the moment I saw her walk out into grand central station. It felt almost too good to be true.

And the following events after that just seemed like fate had planned it out for me. I ran into her at Bendel's where jenny needed me for some ... fashion emergency and who should walk in but her and her little brother, Eric. And as everyone says, the rest is history. But in some strange twisted way, we started as we finished - a web of lies. Not to be taken literally, since the web isn't as intricate as a spider's web, but when we first met each other, we had made up a few white lies to get Serena out of functions and other things that her mo- Lily had forced her to go. And then before we broke up, Serena hadn't been completely honest with me as to what was going on, especially with Georgina around.

It seems so clear cut; what to do when someone is dishonest. But as the situation gets more complicated, the line between truth and honesty starts to blur. And when that happens, even I don't know what to do. It's had to establish a breaking point once that happens, and I never really had to create one when I was going out with Serena. Everything was fine, we were going fine. Maybe except for the pregnancy scare, but everything was going well. But when push came to shove, I didn't know how much longer I could really take. Sure, I may have been a little naïve about the whole situation, but I could just not... understand as to why Serena didn't trust me enough to confide in me.

But after everything was said and done, I did receive a call from one Blair Waldorf, asking me whether I had gone mental. I calmly explained that I had, in fact, not gone insane and that I just needed some time off from what had happened, accompanying the reason that too many lies had been said for me to just ... forgive Serena. Even though they were to protect me from what she potentially did, I just ... it hurt. What was even worse was actually believing that she had been unfaithful to me and that really hurt. The next thing I could remember hearing was Blair Waldorf, shouting into my ear. For someone who had such a small frame, she really did have a good set of lungs in her. But there was one part of that conversation I couldn't get off my mind. It was what she said, about Serena, and me.

"You think the world of Serena. You put her up on a pedestal. Every time she makes a wrong move, you judge her. Every time Dan. Even didn't say anything to you about Georgina because she was afraid of what you might say and your opinion of her would have been shattered. That was Serena then, and you know how much she's changed. We've all seen how much she's changed. I'm just sorry you couldn't give her another chance to prove herself to you that she was doing this to protect you, and eventually herself. She was afraid of what you'd think. I just guess you'll never really realise Serena's full potential if you're just going to walk away from this all. In fact, good riddance. You don't deserve someone like her. I might see you after break. Bye."

Every single moment I'm alone, all I can think of is my conversation with Blair and what she said. Every, single, word. It replays in my head over and over again, and nothing can seem to erase the tape. The worst part about it all is that dad told me something similar along those lines. That I'm judgemental or something. Me, judgemental. That was a right laugh. I never really paid any attention to it before, but after Blair's confrontation, that's all I can think about. It's been three weeks, and despite all of Blair's efforts to try and cut me out of her and Serena's lives, she's been keeping tabs on Serena and relaying them back to me. I don't know why she's doing this. After all, I thought she said I didn't deserve someone like Serena. But even in the little time I've managed to get to know Blair, it's probably a ploy of hers to make me feel guilty and go and get Serena.

And, it's not working.

No, it's not.

I promise, it isn't.

...

Fuck it, I'm going.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just an update. Hopefully I can get these up as quickly as I can, but since uni is slowly taking over my life, I hope it doesn't take too long. Thanks if you've read the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this update (:

* * *

I feel that it's time for  
me to draw the line.  
-- "Can't break through" by Busted.

As far as Humphrey is concerned, I feel like ripping his jugular out while yelling at him. Considering the situation of what happened and who it involved, I, surprisingly, feel some sort of remorse for the boy. Me, Blair Waldorf, feel sorry for Brooklyn? It was had enough for me to believe it the first time, but every time I think about the whole situation, I don't even know how I would have handled it if I was in his position. Oh who am I kidding, I'm Blair Waldorf.

To tell you the truth, the minute I saw Serena, I knew something was wrong. That's what best friends are for. Sure, we aren't always 'friendly', but when we are, I can tell when something is wrong. The claws were put away as I went to find out what had happened. After all, chuck had just laid his greasy palms all over me and at that time, I just needed to get away from him. It was bad enough that his speech was somewhat directed at me. Anyway, so I managed to get Serena alone for a while when she told me what had just happened between her and Dan, and what almost happened between Dan and Georgina. To be honest, I was pissed off at Dan for pulling such a stunt like that, and with a whore like Georgina? Seriously? Okay, so maybe he didn't know the full extent of the situation and how much of a whore she could be, but Dan had certainly crossed a few lines with someone he hadn't known for a long time.

So the next time I was alone, I managed to get Humphrey on the phone and I'm sure I could have broken his eardrum with the volume of my voice. Needless to say, my phone conversation with him had a lot of me yelling and constant silence on the other end of the line. I'm sure I scared the life out of him, which was what I wanted. Hey, I am Blair Waldorf. So once I had finished with my rant, he just gave me this monotonous "are you done?" and by that stage, I became more pissed off than I already was. If I was drawn as a cartoon, I'm sure I would have had steam coming out of my ears.

That was when I thought I had lost it. If I could have burst his eardrum if we weren't on the phone, I sure as hell would have done it with my next angry rant. My voice went up a few decibels and I'm pretty sure I've topped myself with this effort. Never in my life has someone ever been so ... cavalier about a girl, let alone that girl being Serena van der Woodsen. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt that he had forgotten who the hell he was dealing with because I had already made jenny's life a living hell with trying to fit in, and I wasn't going to have any trouble in making his life any easier.

But, the one thing I can really thank Humphrey for was actually staying on the line and listening to me rant. Hell, he could have just hung up on me if he didn't want to hear about it. That was one thing about a phone call. It was harder to hang up on a person when they were talking. When you were talking with someone face to face, they could just make up some excuse to walk away and you wouldn't know whether it was a legitimate excuse or not. Either way, he stayed on the line and then after I was done, I let him have his say. They say there's two sides to every story. This was one side I needed to hear for myself, considering I knew what state Serena was in.

And you know, it was a little hard for me to believe. I get it, Georgina's a lying whore and wanted to get back at Serena for not being who she was in the past and frankly, I probably would have pulled something like that as well. But, how could have Dan been so ... trusting? I suppose it reminded me of the time when Dan walked out on her at the brunch. Serena told me later when we were friendlier with each other. It just, confuses me as to how someone like him can do such a thing ... tou know, trust everyone so easily. Maybe I've just had my fair share of lies and doubt and it's harder to gain my trust. But Dan just, infuriates me.

After he was done, I gave him a piece of my mind. Told him what I thought. For someone like him, he really extremely judgemental of everyone. He may think he's better than everybody else just because he doesn't live on the upper east side, isn't rich and got into St. Judes on a scholarship, but he is one of us. In fact, he could be worse than us. We (and by we, I just mean me) don't all jump to conclusions and we don't always trust the next person that comes along and wants to be our friend. We weed out the weak and take the strong. Dan thinks the best of everyone and once they fall, his opinion of them falls too, and hard. A part of me doesn't get that maybe ... Everybody makes mistakes and that it's not acceptable to turn your back on them when they need you.

Whatever, Humphrey can do whatever he likes.

I've been updating him every chance I get, on Serena that is. I just don't like her moping around the house, especially over someone like him. I just hope that if he wants a second chance with her, he's on his knees, grovelling for forgiveness. At least I've managed to get her to go out on a date.

Speaking of which, Serena should be ready by now.

Wait, what is that?

No, it can't be.

Dan?!


End file.
